kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Too many Nobodies, too few Heartless
It's come to my attention that this Fanon needs a bit more variety. I mean, no offense at all but there are just waaaaaay too many Nobodies around here, and they pretty much far outnumber the humans as well. In addition, there appears to be virtually no Heartless here at all or anyone related to them.. Would it kill ya to look past the black cloak and take a look at what the Heartless/dark side has to offer? With so many species and variations, it shouldn't be hard at all to make an intelligent, full Heartless character. I mean, if you're goin' to have Nobodies, you need to have to have Heartless counterparts too. After all, in order for a Nobody to exist, a there needs to be a Heartless first. So stand up and answer: Where IS YOUR Heartless? Kaihedgie 20:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) /: That's no excuse. Just as humanoid Nobodies possessed powers similar to their lesser counterparts, Xehanort's Heartless possessed similar abilities that his lesser brethren exhibited. Be creative. Here, you've got all these subspecies of Heartless. All these variations. It's not that hard at all. Kaihedgie 21:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ratio is still off. Gonna need more than a couple of Heartless Kaihedgie 19:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I know MY heartless is going to be (hopefully) at the end of the KHL story. Oh, man, is...wait...that would give too much away...Xelak 00:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) But the thing of it is: I didn't make a Nobody either. |:/ Kaihedgie 16:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Just because it's a topic I had brought up, doesn't necessarily mean I have to make one of my own. I made this topic because there was a scarce of Heartless counterparts when so many Nobodies are abound. I simply chose to do something different on my end. Kaihedgie 17:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Well then, how can you be sure if you never tried? Ever though about the Anti characters or your own Heartless? Not every Heartless uses dark powers. And they don't necessarily have to be humanoid either. Kaihedgie 13:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yet you're completely okay with all these human Nobodies that can think for themselves? No, that's just not right. And keep in mind that this is a wiki about a fandom and fandom needs diversity. Have you not been payin' attention to the Heartless you fight against? I recall some of them being able to use the fire element. Actually, there was the ice and fire Heartless duo in KHII. Sometimes you just need to be able to break out of the mold once and a while. Look past that black cloak. Heartless have an abundance of diversity but it appears that a lot of people simply just don't want to go there just because there's only 'one humandoid Heartless'. Make your own humanoid Heartless. He/she doesn't necessarily have to have dark powers just as Nobodies necessarily don't need to have nothing powers. Kaihedgie 22:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Nobodies fall in command of stronger Nobodies, or haven't you forgotten? Each of the Organization members had control of a certain type of Nobody. Purebred, Emblem. It doesn't matter. There shouldn't have to be excuses to not make Heartless characters but allow a large number of Nobodies around. It just doesn't make sense to have one without the other. Kaihedgie 22:44, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Why shouldn't you make a lesser creature? The Heartless are so flexible you could easily come up with your own What do you mean 'missing' information? Kaihedgie 22:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) It's not really confusing at all. You're makin' it confusin' yourself Ir's pretty obvious that Emblems are artificial, hence the Purebred that you rarely see. That concept too hard to grasp? Kaihedgie 22:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Not calling you stupid. The facts don't really hold much weight if you cannot make sense of them. It should be able to add up that Emblem Heartless you see were either created or those who were taken by other Heartless. If anything, they can be considered viral to some extent. There are some cases, as with Heartless, some characters actually retain their humanoid form, albeit in a darker shade should their darkness be strong enough, as with the case of not only Xehanort, but Scar as well. Kaihedgie 23:01, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Not the first time around you did not. Then he would be considered an Emblem Heartless since he wasn't originally a Heartless in the first place. Why do you think Purebreds don't release hearts? They are darkness embodied. They don't start out with Hearts at all but Emblem Heartless do because they were transformed. Kaihedgie 23:08, September 30, 2009 (UTC) He can be considered a deviant/exception either due to his status as a Keyblade warrior or as someone bathed in light In any case, the concept of Heartless is not hard at all to grasp: It's pretty much this *Emblem = Artificial *Purebred = Natural *Purebreds don't release hearts *Emblems do *Because *Emblems were either former humans *Or were created *Using a heart The consistency is there, dude, through the facts you stated, yet didn't make sense to you. Kaihedgie 23:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I mean that Emblems make no sense whatsoever! People say that they get created in a factory but all of these things contridict that statement: * When they are defeated, a heart flies up. * In Kingdom Hearts, a guy gets attacked by heartless in Traverse town. He turns into a soldier, and emblem heartless. * In KH2, on the second visit to Mulan's world the characters say that a dragon has been converted into a heartless, but it's an emblem heartless! '' Allow me to quote from the wiki: ''Pureblood Heartless are the natural Heartless, born when people's hearts are normally consumed by darkness. '' ''Emblem Heartless, on the other hand, were originally created from machines that reproduce the process of a heart being consumed by darkness. Afterward, stolen hearts can become Emblems. With that being said, Sora's heart wasn't 'stolen', so he couldn't become a Emblem, only a purebred. All of the people you saw being transformed had their hearts stolen. Scar has Pete's influence to become a Heartless since he has the ability to control them. Kaihedgie 23:25, September 30, 2009 (UTC) The Heartless article from the Kingdom Hearts wiki. And please calm your nerves down before you blow a gasket. Kaihedgie 23:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) That report says nothing about Heartless other than a passing mention Kaihedgie 23:58, September 30, 2009 (UTC) That's what I've been tryin' to say XD No offense to all, but all I've heard was excuses not to make any Heartless which is saddening really. This is a wiki about Kingdom Hearts. We'd only be doin' like 1/3 of Kingdom Hearts if all it's going to be about is Nobodies. There are a couple of Heartless here but the count is way too low still. Kaihedgie 03:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry but I agree with Nitrous. According to Ansem Report 8 (like he said) from KH1, Pureblood Heartless were, at first, the only Heartless, accidentally created by Ansem the Wise when he studied the Heart's darkness. After Xehanort/his Heartless/Xemnas banished him, Xehanort's heartless was somehow able to create a method to replicate a heart being corrupted by darkness without actually doing it, from which Emblem, or artificial Heartless, were created. As for the whole 'hearts being released thing', well...I really don't get that and as far as I know they haven't explained it or given enough info to merit an assumption. But, yes, Heartless are needed here. Xelak 04:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC)